


Большие и маленькие победы

by angryKlear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накануне мирового чемпионата Ниджимура решает взять в команду еще одного игрока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большие и маленькие победы

**Author's Note:**

> Геймерское AU, геймерский слэнг  
> Беты: Terra Celtika, Аурум  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Kuroko no Basuke

— Все, — разочарованно выдохнул Ниджимура, наблюдая, как соперники выносят их последнюю вышку.

Сидящий рядом Тацуя спустил наушники на шею и лениво потянулся.

— Эпичный слив.

— Не то слово.

Ниджимура дождался окончания игры и выключил монитор, устало потер глаза, болящие от электронного света. Последнее время все шло не так, чемпионат был на носу, а их команда играла так, будто они собрались только вчера. Хорошее выступление в прошлом году позволило им пройти в основную группу, избежав отборочных. Но сейчас, сливая парням из семи-про лиги, Ниджимура не был уверен, стоит ли вообще идти позориться.

В животе урчало, игра затянулась дольше, чем они думали. Впрочем, с китайцами всегда было так. Те любили длинные партии, осторожничали и делали упор на оборону, выматывая соперников и заставляя совершать глупые ошибки.

— Что у нас из еды?

Тацуя многозначительно вздохнул и ушел на кухню. Зазвенел тарелками, с силой хлопнул дверцей холодильника и вернулся через пару минут с двумя банками пива и холодной пиццей.

— Мог бы согреть.

— А мне больше нравится холодная, — ответил он, откусив от своего куска и одной рукой открыв пиво.

«Как вообще может нравиться холодная пицца?» — подумал Ниджимура и потянулся за кусочком. Тесто было жесткое, а сыр отвратительно застыл. С трудом прожевав его, Ниджимура все-таки совладал со своей ленью и поплелся к микроволновке.

— Китайцы возьмут этот чемпионат, — крикнул Тацуя ему вслед, — точно тебе говорю.

Ниджимура возмущенно фыркнул. Наверняка китайские команды в этом году займут весь пьедестал, а значит, заберут основной призовой фонд, оставив другие команды с утешительными призами в несколько сотен или десятков тысяч долларов. Смешная сумма по сравнению с десятью миллионами за первое место.

За окном уже темнело, Ниджимура зацепил этот факт самым уголком сознания, пока ждал сигнала микроволновки. Вообще-то, во время тренировок они совершенно выпадали из реальности. Он даже не помнил, заказывал пиццу вчера или два дня назад. Нужно было отвлечься хотя бы на пару дней, навестить родню, сходить в магазин, попросить Тацую приготовить нормальный горячий ужин. Через неделю у них начинался буткемп, а через две — групповой этап. Стоило перед этим хоть немного побыть по эту сторону экрана.

Он вернулся в комнату и сел на диван, вытянул ноги на шаткий журнальный столик, весь в крошках и липких пятнах от газировки.

— Нам нужно что-то делать с пятым игроком, — Тацуя крутнулся на стуле и покачал банку с пивом, сделал несколько крупных глотков, облизнул губы. — Говорю тебе, Шу, этот парень, которого мы взяли на замену, никуда не годится.

— Еще хуже приглашать кого-то в команду за три недели до группового этапа.

— Давай поищем, пусть даже среди семи-про. Съездим в лагерь, а там посмотрим.

— Платить ему из своего кармана будешь?

— Договоримся.

Ниджимура отрицательно покачал головой.

— Наше дело предложить, конечно, но такие вопросы решает менеджер. Не думаю, что он будет в восторге.

— Какой же ты зануда, Шу, — устало вздохнул Тацуя и повернулся обратно к монитору. — Я ведь даже присмотрел варианты.

— Подготовился, значит, — другого от него Ниджимура не ожидал. – Хочешь показать, да?

— Хочу, — удовлетворенно откликнулся Тацуя, чуть отъехал, открывая обзор, и уточнил: – Тот, что с ником Император.

— Дурацкий ник.

— Не лучше твоего, мистер Радуга.

Ниджимура скрестил руки на груди, и Тацуя мягко улыбнулся в ответ. На экране только начинался матч, выбирали героев. Пик команды, в которой играл Император, с первого взгляда Ниджимуре не понравился, он бы точно сделал по-другому. Соперники, судя по всему, решили так же, и в конце комбинация у них сложилась довольно предсказуемая.

Но стоило игрокам построиться по лайнам, казавшийся неопытным и неудачным пик стал выглядеть совсем иначе. Расстановка была мудреной, но имела все шансы состояться, если игроки продержатся достаточно долго. Сам Император играл хорошо, определенно по уровню он был не ниже семи-про, но до про, пожалуй, не дотягивал. Команда использовала тактику противника себе на пользу. К концу затянувшейся партии танк прокачал последний скилл на максимум и с легкостью снес вышку, пока Император добивал по кустам сбегающих соперников. Катку они выиграли.

— Интересная игра, — признал Ниджимура.

Тацуя улыбнулся как-то заговорщически и наклонил голову к плечу

— Я подумаю, — ответил Ниджимура. Хотя прекрасно знал, что если Тацуя что-то затеял, вряд ли получится отвертеться.

***

Ниджимура откусил тако и слизал с ладони потекшую каплю соуса. Тацуя готовил волшебное тако, очень острое и сочное, но есть его, не измазавшись при этом, было невозможно. Вторую каплю Ниджимура пропустил, она упала на майку и быстро пропитала ткань. Он выругался и сразу запихнул в рот весь оставшийся кусок. Встал из-за стола и подошел к раковине, включил кран. Из задумчивого созерцания воды, воронкой закручивающейся в сток, его вырвал звонок в дверь. Пришлось сполоснуть руки наскоро, вытереть тут же о майку и пройти в прихожую.

Ниджимура, не задумываясь, повернул замок, распахнул дверь. Он, конечно, ожидал увидеть там Тацую, обещавшего вернуться через пару часов, но на пороге стоял незнакомый парень. Ниджимуре вдруг захотелось провалиться под землю за все сразу: за свой неопрятный вид, за бардак в квартире, за то, что стоял и молча пялился уже полминуты, даже не пытаясь пригласить незнакомца пройти внутрь.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал незнакомец, смерив Ниджимуру критично-оценивающим взглядом. – Вы Ниджимура Шузо?

Ниджимура кивнул и отступил в сторону, жестом приглашая войти.

— А вы? – спросил он, наблюдая, как незнакомец методично расшнуровывает ботинки, снимает их и выставляет носками к выходу, справа от брошенных как попало кроссовок Ниджимуры.

— Акаши Сейджуро, — представился незнакомец, кланяясь еле заметно, так, словно не хотел, чтобы Ниджимура вообще это заметил. – Мой ник Император, Химуро-сан пригласил меня к вам.

Ниджимура охнул: как же Тацуя все быстро организовал. И даже предупредить его не удосужился. Акаши окинул взглядом небольшую комнату, подошел к компьютерному столу, провел пальцами по новенькой клавиатуре последней модели. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по клавишам, обводя каждую, нажали на пробел, и экран вспыхнул, показывая результаты последней игры.

— Ниджимура-сан... — начал он.

— Можно просто Шузо, — смутился Ниджимура. Мысли метались в голове, он слишком давно не знакомился с новыми людьми, особенно с такими. Несмотря на невысокий рост и дурацкий джемпер с мультяшным принтом, своему нику Акаши соответствовал на все сто. Прямая осанка, немного надменный взгляд и просто подавляющая аура.

— Шузо, — повторил он, словно пробуя новое имя на вкус. — Я пришел сыграть с тобой, Шузо.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Ты занят? – он приподнял одну бровь и снова изучил Ниджимуру с головы до ног.

— Нет, но подожди буквально минуту, можешь садиться за любой комп.

Акаши кивнул. Ниджимура прошел в спальню, выудил из шкафа чистую футболку, переоделся и перевел дыхание. Без дурацкого пятна на майке он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Осталось донести эту уверенность до Акаши и не расплескать по дороге. В том, что у него это получится, Ниджимура сомневался. Он взглянул на себя в большое зеркало шкафа-купе, пригладил волосы, облизнул губы, на которых все еще осталось немного острого вкуса соуса, и вернулся в комнату.

Акаши сидел за его столом, просматривая статистику профиля и последних игр. Тусклый свет монитора подсвечивал его лицо, отчего то казалось еще бледнее. «Аристократическая бледность», — подумал Ниджимура. Он с легкостью мог представить Акаши наследником какой-нибудь корпорации, но никак не виртуальным спортсменом. Наушники растрепали волосы, и они теперь смешно торчали из-под ободка, ломая всю серьезность образа.

Ниджимура прошел, сел за компьютер Тацуи, нажал кнопку «Пуск» и стал дожидаться загрузки. Компьютер включался невыносимо долго, а по лицу Акаши невозможно было определить, что он думает о цифрах на экране. «Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь!» — мысленно взвыл Ниджимура.

— У тебя хорошая статистика, Шузо, — произнес тот, будто услышав мольбу, — но не в последних играх. Как будто другой человек играл.

Ниджимура поежился. Конечно, он был уверен, что к их поражениям приложили руку все члены команды, в том числе — и он сам, но слышать это было немного обидно. Ниджимуре было уже двадцать четыре, еще год — и для виртуального спорта он станет слишком стар. Как бы смешно это ни звучало. Он чувствовал, что его реакция порой оставляет желать лучшего, а глаза ужасно болят от постоянного мелькания на экране. Для себя он решил, что в этом году они должны показать свой лучший результат на чемпионате.

— Позволишь мне выбрать персонажей? – спросил Акаши, когда программа подыскала им команду соперников.

— Конечно.

Как и на той записанной игре, пик с первого взгляда был не хитрый.

— За кого ты любишь играть, Шузо?

— Без разницы, возьми мне какого-нибудь агильщика.

Акаши мягко улыбнулся и выбрал последнего героя.

Играть с рандомными игроками было неудобно. Постоянно приходилось отвлекаться, чтобы писать в строку чата, направлять незнакомых игроков, которые вовсе не обязаны были его слушаться. В своей команде Ниджимура был капитаном, ему доверяли, ему подчинялись. Здесь ждать такого не приходилось.

— Идем с тобой на верхний лайн, — Акаши сделал начальный закуп и уже ждал его. Сыграть с ним бок о бок было отличным шансом оценить способности, протестировать взаимодействие.

«Первая кровь» была за ними. Паренек по центру, кажется, переоценил свои возможности и ослушался Акаши, вовремя сообразившего, как нужно поступить. Ниджимура был поражен, предложенный ход мог сыграть им на руку, если бы тот игрок сделал все, как ему сказали. Акаши даже не поменялся в лице, вообще не дрогнул. Ниджимура постоянно отвлекался, ему хотелось ухватить взглядом и игру Императора на экране и поведение Акаши, сидящего на соседнем стуле. Он позволил ему вести игру только для того, чтобы наблюдать и анализировать, но в какой-то момент осознал, что сам подчиняется практически беспрекословно. Не задавая лишних вопросов и не ставя его стратегию под сомнение. Ужасное ощущение, подавляющее. Ниджимура выступал в должности капитана уже несколько лет и теперь чувствовать нечто подобное было так непривычно, словно его отбросило на годы назад. В те времена, когда он был еще неопытным игроком и собирался с Тацуей на свой первый чемпионат в самую низшую лигу, куда мог пройти всякий, заплатив смешной взнос в десять баксов.

Ниджимура и заметить не успел, как игра подошла к концу. Он ожидал такой же затяжной карты, которую показывал ему Тацуя в записи. Но уже на двадцатом левеле Акаши прокачал последний скилл и кастанул так, что снес всех, очистив путь к башне.

«Good game» — пришло сообщение от команды соперников. Ниджимура выключил монитор, не дожидаясь статистики, и повернулся к Акаши. Тот стянул наушники, не потрудившись пригладить волосы, и посмотрел на него, растягивая губы в сдержанной улыбке, от которой по спине поползли мурашки.

— Хорошая игра, Шузо, — сказал он мягко, — но могло быть и лучше.

В его глазах Ниджимуре померещились вспышки приемов, использованных им в конце игры, желтые и красные блики заклинаний появлялись на радужке и снова исчезали. Акаши моргнул, словно стряхивал странное наваждение, и посмотрел уже совсем иначе.

— Я бы хотел сыграть с тобой еще.

***

Тацуя определенно был доволен собой. Еще бы. Подыскал сильного игрока, договорился с тренером взять его с собой в буткэмп. Другие члены команды пока не разделяли восторга по поводу Акаши, но Ниджимура был уверен — это временно.

Накануне отъезда Ниджимура все-таки добрался до родни и весь день водил мелких по токийскому Диснейленду, разбазаривая последние средства. Это было своего рода программирование: можно потратить все, так как они непременно возьмут призовое место и снова будут при деньгах. Июльское солнце припекало нещадно, длинные очереди петляли между аттракционами тонкими змейками. В какой по счету сейчас стоял Ниджимура, он уже не помнил. Сколько еще ожидало его впереди, даже знать не хотел. Мелкие хрустели фруктовым льдом, окрашенным во все цвета радуги. Хотя не такими мелкими они уже были. Мама говорила, что сестру даже какой-то парень до дома провожает. Видел бы это Ниджимура, точно оттаскал его за уши.

На очередные горки Ниджимура идти не решился, после молочного коктейля его слегка мутило, не хотелось, чтобы во время мертвой петли клубника с мороженым вырвались наружу. Он подтолкнул брата с сестрой вперед, а сам скользнул под лентой заграждения и встал в сторонке, прислушиваясь к жутким крикам, раздающимся прямо над головой.

— Шузо?

Знакомый голос прозвучал где-то за спиной. Ниджимура безошибочно определил, кто это, и обернулся. Акаши стоял перед ним в фирменной футболке и ушках Микки Мауса и даже так выглядел вполне по-императорски. Поразительная способность, надо отметить.

— Привет, — выдавил Ниджимура. – не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.

Акаши кивнул. Кажется, он и сам был немного удивлен. В этом парке хренова туча народу, даже договорившись о встрече, можно было потеряться и искать друг друг друга часами.

— Решил, что пока я в Токио, нужно посетить одну из главных достопримечательностей.

— А откуда ты?

— Из Киото.

Акаши протянул Ниджимуре картонный стаканчик с колой, но тот вежливо отказался. Слишком много сахара на сегодня. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, мысленно подбирая слова. О чем вообще они могли поговорить, кроме игры, какие еще темы интересовали Акаши? Неловкая пауза затягивалась. Люди наверху продолжали рвать глотки на крутых поворотах. Акаши поправил ободок с ушками, и Ниджимура потянулся к своему, повторяя движение.

— Здесь отличный Диснейленд, мне доводилось бывать в калифорнийском, но этот гораздо лучше.

— Ты был в Америке?

— Я жил там некоторое время.

— Вот как.

Акаши взял губами соломинку и задумчиво пожевал. Ниджимура поймал себя на мысли, что картинка эта ему нравилась. Наверное, даже больше, чем следовало бы. В какой-то момент между губ показался кончик языка, и у Ниджимуры перехватило дыхание. Будто бы его специально дразнили, хотя, конечно, это было не так.

— Я думал, ты уже на чемоданах сидишь, мы ведь уезжаем завтра, — произнес Акаши, наконец-то отрываясь от соломинки и поднимая на Ниджимуру пристальный изучающий взгляд.

— Решил немного развеяться перед лагерем, провести время с семьей и все такое.

— Ты здесь не один?

— С сестрой и братом. А ты?

Акаши сделал шаг вперед, приблизился так, что Ниджимуре показалось, он сейчас свалится на него или обнимет. Какого черта? Протянув руку, Акаши выбросил стакан в мусорку за спиной Ниджимуры и снова отступил.

— А я один.

Сердце болезненно ухнуло вниз. Кажется, он перегрелся на солнце, ему срочно нужно было остыть, успокоиться, он был готов даже занырнуть в бассейн с надувными лодками, если это избавит от странного наваждения, порожденного Акаши Сейджуро.

Ниджимура мотнул головой, и мышиные ушки сползли вниз. Он снял их и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее.

— Можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь. Но мы будем допоздна ждать салюта.

— Если вас это не затруднит.

Мелкие вышли с аттракциона румяные и взъерошенные. Обступили их, завалив кучей бестактных вопросов. Акаши отвечал на все вежливо и без запинки, словно подготовился заранее. Кажется, его вообще ничего не могло смутить или поставить в неловкое положение. Пока Акаши продолжали допрашивать, Ниджимура шел на шаг позади, позволив себе беззастенчиво пялиться. Футболка с эмблемой парка была ему явно велика, из-под широкого ворота виднелся выпирающий шейный позвонок, маленький и острый. Он притягивал все внимание, гипнотизировал. Акаши вдруг обернулся, поймав Ниджимуру с поличным. Улыбнулся одними глазами и ответил на очередной дурацкий вопрос сестры.

Уже стемнело, но народу вокруг меньше не стало, наоборот, толпа увеличилась, и все потянулись к площади, чтобы посмотреть шоу и фейерверки вблизи. Где-то в этой толкучке с Акаши они разминулись. Может, это было к лучшему – подумал про себя Ниджимура, стараясь подавить легкое разочарование. Ему хотелось провести с Акаши еще немного времени. Даже осознание, что завтра они поедут в буткэмп, где будут рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не радовало. Там все их время займут тренировки, они станут коллегами по команде. А на своих коллег нельзя зачарованно пялиться во время игры. Определенно. Если только не хочешь слить все матчи подряд.

Когда он вернулся, Тацуи все еще не было. Должно быть, пошел к какой-нибудь девчонке или просто развеяться. Его сумка, уже собранная, валялась в углу прихожей. Ниджимура нехотя поплелся к шкафу, отодвинул створку, аккуратно взял несколько стопок с чистой одеждой и сложил в небольшой чемодан на колесиках. Из соседней комнаты раздался звонок скайпа. Кому он мог понадобиться в такое время? Вряд ли это кто-то из ребят. Все наверняка наслаждались последними часами свободы, которой им было не видать в течение ближайших пары месяцев.

Ниджимура прошел в комнату и наклонился, вчитываясь в имя контакта. В круглом окне аватарки красовалась корона, отливающая разноцветными камушками. Ну, конечно, Акаши. Помявшись пару секунд, Ниджимура принял звонок и опустился в кресло, надевая наушники.

— Привет, — голос Акаши, измененный динамиком, звучал хрипловато. Ниджимура даже подумал, что тот как-то умудрился простыть в такую жару.

— Извини, что сегодня так вышло. Я хотел набрать тебя, когда мы разминулись, но понял, что не знаю твой номер телефона.

— Точно, — Акаши, казалось, не очень расстроился, и Ниджимуре вдруг снова стало немного обидно.

— Хочешь сыграть?

— Да, собирался предложить попробовать одну связку, которая сегодня пришла мне на ум.

Ниджимура уже открыл окно приложения, но на всякий случай поинтересовался.

— Точно идем? Может, завтра на месте поэкспериментируем?

Акаши тяжело выдохнул в микрофон.

— Как считаешь нужным.

— Ладно, идем. Кажется, у меня еще остались силы на одну катку.

Комбинацию, которую предложил Акаши, они как-то пробовали с Тацуей. Но из этого ничего хорошего не вышло. Тацуе не хватало решительности, он не очень любил рисковать. Его техники были идеально отточены, поразительное мастерство. Но в критических ситуациях он предпочитал проторенный путь и старался не мудрить, изобретая что-то новое. Акаши же проворачивал любые неожиданные финты с такой точностью, будто был к ним готов заранее. Если это действительно было так, и он мог предсказать даже такие повороты событий, Ниджимура буквально снимал перед ним шляпу. Сам он был неплохим стратегом, но иногда в пылу игры мог упустить какие-нибудь незначительные детали. Слишком сильно его увлекал бой.

— Сходи на низ, — невозмутимо попросил Акаши, — убьешь их танка и возвращайся.

Ниджимура опять с сожалением отметил, что подчиняется приказам Акаши, и сделал все так, как его просили. Но немного опоздал. Акаши не справился с магом соперника и теперь завис в режиме ожидания. Ниджимура не мог драться один, другие члены команды были слишком заняты на верхнем лайне и не желали прийти на помощь.

— Давай, Шузо, — практически шепнул Акаши, — подними скилл, врубай пассивку и кастуй. Ты справишься, если уложишься в четыре секунды.

От чужого голоса волосы на загривке встали дыбом, Ниджимуре понадобилось все его самообладание.

— Четыре, — начал Акаши обратный отсчет, — три.

Ниджимура лупил по клавишам с такой силой, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Два, Шузо.

Разноцветные пятна на экране слились в одно сплошное мессиво, рассмотреть расположение героев и их состояние в вспышках заклинаний было практически невозможно. Оставалось только верить Акаши и своему мастерству.

— Один. Все. Ты его сделал. Быстро лечись и возвращайся на базу, я сейчас реснусь.

Ниджимуре хотелось застонать, играть дальше со стояком не представлялось возможным. Какой стыд. Он потянулся одной рукой и расстегнул ширинку, стало немного легче. Ровно до того момента, пока Акаши не заговорил.

— Ты молодец, Шузо. Отличная скорость.

Чертовы динамики делали голос хриплым и немного шипящим, Акаши дышал быстро, словно действительно переволновался. Внизу живота все болезненно сворачивалось в клубок. Вместо игрового поля перед глазами Ниджимуры стоял широкий ворот фирменной майки, выпирающий позвонок и идиотские ушки Микки. Нужно было сосредоточиться, взять себя в руки, сделать очередной закуп, рассчитать дальнейшие действия.

— Все в порядке? – уточнил Акаши, словно вгонял последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.

«Нихрена не в порядке! — готов был закричать Ниджимура. — Я не могу играть, потому что у меня до звона в ушах стоит на твой голос!»

— Да, просто сегодня вымотался, вот и…

— Я понял, — Акаши на другом конце провода, кажется, улыбнулся. – Если хочешь, можем выйти, я уже проверил то, что нужно.

— Давай ливнем, — согласился Ниджимура, больше не в силах сопротивляться нахлынувшему возбуждению. Он запустил руку в трусы, стянул их под яйца и провел по члену. Стало не легче, а еще тяжелее и мучительнее. Стыднее.

— Хорошо, — Акаши вышел из игры и, судя по звукам, то ли потянулся, то ли встал из-за стола. – Что скажешь насчет этой связки?

Да он точно издевался. Знал, чем Ниджимура занимается здесь, и назло продолжал разговор. Конечно, предполагать такое было глупо, но Ниджимуре нужно было хоть как-то оправдать свою реакцию.

— Давай обсудим завтра, — глухо отозвался он. — Пока, Акаши.

— До встречи, Шузо.

Ниджимура повесил трубку, чертыхнулся и направился в ванну, собираясь со спокойной душой подрочить. На Акаши Сейджуро.

***

Утро у Ниджимуры наступило ближе к обеду. Вообще-то, он открыл глаза еще в восемь, но потом решил, что это непозволительная рань, и опять уткнулся лицом в подушку. После двенадцати его растолкал Тацуя, поставил на тумбочку горячий кофе и присел на край кровати.

— Как вчера погуляли?

— Хорошо.

— Как семья?

— Прекрасно.

— Как Акаши?

— Не знаю, — Ниджимура вовремя разбудил свое сознание, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Впрочем, от Тацуи вряд ли можно было что-то скрыть.

Он подтянул одно колено к груди и положил на него подбородок, хитро щурясь из-под челки.

— Я удивился, когда заметил, что вы вчера играли.

Ниджимура потянулся за кофе и пихнул Тацую в бок. Тот даже не шелохнулся, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

— Пробовали одно комбинацию.

— Успешно?

— Весьма.

Ниджимура сел и отхлебнул из кружки. Горячий напиток обжег язык, даря мгновенное и окончательное пробуждение.

— А я говорил, что ты не пожалеешь, — довольно улыбнулся Тацуя. – Я даже немного ревную. Новые связки и все такое.

Конечно, Ниджимура понимал, что ревновать тут не к чему. Внутри команды они должны одинаково уметь взаимодействовать с любым из игроков. Это вполне нормально. И Тацуя, конечно, не намекал ни на что, кроме игры. Не мог же он настолько знать Ниджимуру. Или мог?

Он встал с кровати и потянулся.

— Мы выезжаем через два часа, так что вставай.

Ниджимура согласно кивнул и, выругавшись по поводу горячего кофе, неохотно направился на кухню, чтобы добавить еще немного молока.

Машина за ними приехала по расписанию — микроавтобус на полтора десятка мест. Для членов команды, тренеров и менеджеров. В этом году их буткемп проводился в Кобэ. Впрочем, находись они хоть в двух шагах от императорского дворца, это не значило бы ровным счетом ничего. Им предстояло играть до двенадцати часов в сутки, а в оставшееся время есть, спать и набираться сил.

Акаши сидел у окна на самом дальнем ряду. Возможно, он залез туда специально, чтобы не мозолить глаза команде и запасным игрокам, чье место он имел все шансы занять. Хотя такой бы вариант подошел кому угодно, но не Акаши. Вряд ли его могло задеть такое положение дел. Ниджимура прошел по тесному проходу, здороваясь со всеми, и опустился на сиденье рядом с ним.

— Доброе утро, Шузо, — поприветствовал Акаши сдержанно, не отрываясь от чтения книги.

— И тебе доброе. Что читаешь?

— Пособие по игре в сёги.

На вид книжка было очень потрепанная, судя по всему, открывали ее уже не раз и не два.

— Значит, ты увлекаешься сёги?

— Немного, — ответил Акаши еле заметно улыбаясь, словно Ниджимура нащупал приятную для него тему. – Помогает развить стратегическое мышление.

— Ты такой разносторонний, — фыркнул Ниджимура и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Спать он не хотел. Просто ключицы Акаши, выглядывающие из распахнутого ворота тонкой летней рубашки, были такими аккуратными, что их хотелось лизнуть, попробовать на вкус. Ниджимура почти смирился с выходками своего тела и разума по отношению к Акаши, но позволить себе просто поддаться всем этим соблазнам не мог. Не сейчас, не накануне чемпионата. Об Акаши нужно было думать исключительно как о сокоманднике. И неважно, на сколько пуговиц расстегнута его рубашка.

Автобус тронулся, Акаши рядом шумно перелистнул страницу. Ниджимура все-таки приоткрыл один глаз и покосился в книгу. И правда сёги. Акаши читал внимательно, кажется, с головой уйдя в хитроумные схемы. За окном проносились дома, пешеходы, машины, сливаясь в один пестрящий поток. Ребята с менеджерами с упоением обсуждали отборочные матчи, делились впечатлениями от команд соперников. Даже не доехав до лагеря, уже вовсю занимались делом. Ниджимура несколько раз выкрикнул с заднего ряда свое авторитетное мнение и снова уставился в окно, периферийным зрением ловя лицо Акаши, его челку, лезущую в глаза, тонкую и прямую линию губ, длинные и пушистые ресницы. Совсем как у девчонки.

Акаши оторвался от книги и встретился взглядом с Ниджимурой.

— Знаешь, я вчера подумал, что вел себя не совсем корректно, — сказал он, захлопывая томик. – Мне не стоило так вести игру. Все же ты капитан и…

Ниджимура поспешил перебить его.

— Все нормально, мы же просто тестировали связки. Сегодня в лагере все будет по-другому.

Лицо Акаши немного смягчилось, и Ниджимура позволил себе протянуть руку и положить ему на макушку, слегка взъерошить волосы, наслаждаясь ощущением тонких прядей под пальцами. Акаши смутился, кажется, всего на секунду — или это вообще было плодом фантазии Ниджимуры, — но руку стряхивать не стал.

В Кобэ приехали ближе к вечеру. Дом, который они сняли, находился минутах в десяти от побережья. Однако надеяться на купание в море было глупо. Оставалось любоваться на него из окна. 

Рабочие помещения Ниджимуре понравились — они были полностью обустроены для тренировок. Компьютеры были новенькие, последние спонсоры явно не пожалели на них денег, чего нельзя было сказать о спальнях. Тесные, с одиноко стоящими кроватями и шкафами, встроенными в ниши. На стенах висели только часы, ни фотографий, ни даже каких-нибудь старых плакатов. О телевизоре не могло быть и речи. Все для того, чтобы игроки как можно больше тренировались и как можно меньше времени тратили на всякую чепуху.

Ниджимура разобрал чемодан, запихнул его под кровать и с неудовольствием прислушался к бурчанию в животе. После длинной дороги хотелось есть, и он очень надеялся, что в меню у них сегодня что-то горячее и мясное, а не первая тренировка в три матча подряд.

С Акаши они столкнулись в коридоре, тот уже успел переодеться из рубашки в очередную странную майку с воротом, оголяющим половину плеч. Это было уже слишком. Ниджимура подумал, что ему явно требуется помощь стилиста, ходить в таких футболках было просто неприлично. На фоне красной ткани белая кожа казалась совсем молочной, очень тонкой. И, наверное, была мягкой на ощупь. Ниджимура мог бы проверить, так ли это, просто похлопав Акаши по плечу, невинный жест, ничего особенного. Но, кажется, лимит прикосновений он уже исчерпал сегодня в автобусе.

На ужин подали рамэн, заказанный из соседнего ресторанчика. Мяса в нем не было совсем. Одна лапша, ростки сои и густой наваристый бульон. Впрочем, он был не так плох, да и порции вполне хватило, чтобы наесться.

Тренер начал раздавать указания, пока они рассаживались за столами. Ниджимура предусмотрительно занял место подальше от Акаши, устроился поудобнее в большом кресле, протестировал мышь на чувствительность, слегка подкрутив настройки под себя. Первые матчи они играли против русских. С этими ребятами тактика длинной игры не работала, они любили брать все и сразу, иной раз укладываясь в десять-пятнадцать минут. Акаши, как и обещал, слушался беспрекословно. Ниджимура был не уверен насчет пика, но подумал, что эту небольшую погрешность они с лихвой возместят своим мастерством. Русские их сделали за жалкие семнадцать минут, Ниджимура даже не успел взять пятнадцатый левел. Вторая игра затянулась чуть дольше, но победа опять ускользнула из-под носа. Тацуя помер в самый неподходящий момент, а Ниджимуру убили следом за ним. Пока они ждали возможности реснуться, их вышки снесли одним легким движением руки. То же случилось на третьей катке. Обидно было до слез. Тренер ужасно ругался, но совсем не помогал. На четвертом матче голос подал Акаши.

— Шузо, я не думаю, что выбор этого героя удачен, — сказал он спокойно, чем тут же заслужил неодобрительные взгляды остальной команды. — Я не утверждаю, что он плох, но им есть чем крыть.

Ниджимура слегка отъехал на кресле и, нахмурившись, посмотрел Акаши в глаза.

— Кого бы ты выбрал?

— Возьми более тонкого, но быстрого агильщика. Себе.

Сидящий рядом Тацуя пожал плечами.

— Давай, Шу, можно рискнуть. А я, если что, прибегу хилить тебя, когда будет совсем плохо.

Судя по всему, после той игры Акаши сделал переоценку скорости и реакции Ниджимуры, раз сейчас предлагал такой опасный выбор. Но рискнуть и правда стоило. Они ничего не теряли, зато могли проверить еще одну связку. В конце концов, у Ниджимуры появился шанс убедиться в том, что он действительно способен на большее.

— Хорошо, — он щелкнул курсором по иконке персонажа и размял пальцы.

— Не переживай, Шу, тебе не хватило доли секунды, в следующий раз получится, — подбодрил его Тацуя, потрепав за плечо, когда экран высветил очередное сообщение о поражении.

Акаши затих и не говорил ни слова. На последних минутах он тоже неожиданно перенервничал и в какой-то момент даже подал голос, снова отсчитывая секунды. Такого Ниджимура не ожидал и то ли отвлекся, то ли действительно просто не успел.

Тренер злобно заскулил, игроки понуро утопали в своих креслах. Впереди было еще как минимум три игры. В двух из них они все-таки одержали победу.

Перед сном им предложили еще раз перекусить и выпить чаю. Ниджимура не спеша жевал свой сэндвич и чертил на бумаге схемы, когда в столовую пришел Акаши. На нем была юката. Мать его, юката. Кусок хлеба застрял в горле, когда Акаши присел рядом и, подтянув полы, закинул ногу на ногу. Взял кружку двумя руками, подул на чай так, что по поверхности пошла легкая рябь.

— Не переживай, Шузо, — сказал Акаши, даже не повернувшись в его сторону, и отхлебнул чай. — Тебе действительно не хватило доли секунды.

— Мне всегда будет ее не хватать, — Ниджимура с трудом проглотил кусок и отложил ручку с бумагой. — Эти персонажи слишком тонкие для меня.

— Я так не думаю.

Акаши поставил кружку на стол и заправил прядь волос за ухо. Рукав юкаты задрался, оголяя предплечье.

Если бы мог, Ниджимура утопился бы в кружке с чаем прямо здесь и сейчас. Неплотно затянутая юката разъехалась, когда Акаши пошевелился, и в разрезе показалось острое колено. Чертов эротический театр имени Акаши Сейджуро.

Ниджимура снова взял ручку, намереваясь показать очередную пришедшую в голову схему, но пальцы не слушались. Пальцы хотели забраться под цветастую ткань, сжать круглую коленку, провести выше по бедру. Надавить так, чтобы на бледной коже остались красноватые пятна.

Нужно было возвращаться в комнату, возбуждение уже пульсировало в животе, выбивало Ниджимуру из колеи. Он резко поднялся на ноги и задвинул за собой стул.

— Я спать, доброй ночи.

Но Акаши, кажется, издевался.

— Я тоже, — ответил он и пошел за ним следом.

Ниджимура пялился, кажется, так нагло, что Акаши не мог этого не заметить. Но он молчал, и даже если все знал, то никак не подавал виду. На лестнице Ниджимура пропустил Акаши вперед, позволив себе насладиться выпирающими сквозь тонкую ткань лопатками и упругой задницей. Ему было почти не стыдно. В конце концов, это Акаши с его юкатой был во всем виноват.

Пока они дошли до своих комнат у Ниджимуры пересохло в горле, настоящая пустыня Сахара. Акаши замер ненадолго, взявшись за дверную ручку, вежливо попрощался и скользнул внутрь.

Ниджимура ворвался к себе, злобно хлопнув дверью. Злился он скорее на себя. Пульс стучал в висках как сумасшедший, ногти с силой впились в ладони. Член уже натягивал ткань брюк. И как только Акаши ничего не заметил? И не заметил ли? Ниджимура упал на постель, повернулся на бок и приспустил штаны вместе с бельем. «Отвратительно», — подумал он, растирая по головке выступившую каплю смазки. Вспомнил колено Акаши, выглядывающее из-под яркой ткани, и сжал член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. От одной мысли об Акаши, от одного только осознания его присутствия за стеной.

Ниджимуре хватило пары минут, оргазм накатил сильный и опустошающий. Он потянулся к тумбочке за салфетками, вытер живот и руки, встал, чтобы выбросить мусор. И в итоге полез в душ. За стеной тоже шумела вода, стучалась в пластиковый поддон с глухим звуком. Ниджимура включил совсем слабый напор и прислонился к стене. Кафель приятно холодил кожу, успокаивал, немного уравновешивая чувства, рождающиеся от осознания того, что там, за стеной, голый Акаши. Мылит мочалкой свои грудь и плечи, спускается ниже по напрягшемуся животу и, возможно, дрочит на Ниджимуру. Мечтать же не вредно.

***

Утром Акаши выглядел невыспавшимся, солнечные блики путались в его волосах и скользили по щекам, притягивая к себе все внимание. Ниджимура доедал свой мисо-суп и внимательно слушал новую стратегию, придуманную Тацуей накануне. День обещал быть невыносимо долгим, наполненным играми и проработкой связок. До обеда они играли в парах друг против друга, а после сразились с китайцами, вырвав у них пять побед из десяти.

Последняя партия затянулась аж на полтора часа. К ее концу Ниджимура бегал по карте чисто интуитивно, глаза щипало от усталости, голоса всех сокомандников сливались в один шум, через который периодически прорывались короткие фразы Акаши, ненавязчиво предлагающего очередной безумный ход.

— Ух, — выдохнул Тацуя, вытирая рукавом пот со лба, — я, кажется, взмок до самых трусов.

Ниджимура выключил монитор, стянул наушники и прикрыл глаза. Он мог провалиться в сон прямо здесь, уже не хотелось ни есть, ни обсуждать итоги игр. Только спать, долго и без снов.

Акаши подошел к нему тихо, практически подкрался, положил руку на плечо, обжигая легким прикосновением. Ниджимура поднял взгляд и встретился с ним глазами. Кажется, он и правда залип, так как все уже разошлись, и в зале для тренировок остались только они двое.

— Идем ужинать, Шузо, — сказал Акаши, не убирая руку с плеча.

Ниджимура перехватил его запястье и чуть потянул на себя. Глаза Акаши удивленно расширились. Так, значит, он все-таки умеет терять свой невозмутимый вид. Сердце глухо стучало в грудной клетке, Акаши был так близко, что можно было рассмотреть более темные пятна на яркой радужке глаз. Ниджимура чувствовал его теплое дыхание, и внутри все опять сворачивалось. Вот оно, стоит дернуть еще немного — и их губы соприкоснутся. Жалкие и невыносимые сантиметры.

Ниджимуры поджал губы и отвернулся, выпуская чужую руку. Акаши отступил на шаг назад. Поправил съехавший ворот майки.

— Ужинать, — повторил он с нажимом и направился к двери.

Ниджимура выругался и поднялся с кресла. На ужин он не пошел, проскользнул к себе в комнату, быстро принял душ, переоделся в чистое и вышел на улицу. В конце концов, буткемп не был лагерем строгого режима, и они имели право иногда бывать снаружи, если это не мешало процессу тренировок. Он сбросил менеджеру короткое сообщение и, включив беззвучный режим, сунул телефон в карман.

Дорога к морю петляла через небольшой парк с цветочными скульптурами в виде дельфинов. Народу вокруг было на удивление мало. Но стоило ему выйти к пляжу, как Ниджимура понял, где все собрались. Люди толпились в летних кафе, тянувшихся полосой вдоль побережья, танцевали прямо на песке под последние хиты, улыбались и смеялись. Возле воды подростки запускали фейерверки, бегали по песку, оставляя за собой горящие искрящиеся линии.

Ниджимура стянул кроссовки и ступил на песок, тот уже успел немного остыть и теперь приятно холодил ступни. Море было спокойным и темным. Он присел на большую корягу, вынесенную волнами на берег, и уткнулся лбом в колени. В какой момент все пошло не так? Когда Тацуя показал ему игру с участием Императора? Когда Акаши пришел в гости с предложением сыграть? Или все случилось после их случайной встречи в Диснейленде? Ответа на этот вопрос Ниджимура не знал. Он корил себя за свою несдержанность. В момент, когда нужно было сосредоточиться только на игре, его, кажется, угораздило влюбиться. Ну или как еще можно было назвать все то, что с ним происходило. Дальше так продолжаться не могло — с Акаши нужно было что-то решать. Они могли бы просто не брать его в основной состав, он и так на испытательном сроке, но это было бы странно. Он уже показал себя во всей красе, впечатлил менеджеров и других игроков. Было бы странно вдруг отказаться от такого сильного игрока.

Ниджимура почти привык не отвлекаться на него во время игр, но стоило убрать руку с мышки, а взгляд — от экрана, как все мысли начинали вращаться вокруг Акаши. Это сбивало боевой настрой. Для Ниджимуры было странным накануне чемпионата думать так много о чем-то еще, кроме тренировок и победы.

Он достал из кармана телефон и проверил вызовы: пара непринятых от тренера, сообщение от него же — «Черт с тобой, гуляй», один от Тацуи, сообщение от Акаши. Ниджимура ткнул в светящуюся иконку и открыл текст. «Если вышел погулять, мог бы пригласить меня тоже». Он ухмыльнулся и ответил: «Я на берегу, приходи, если не спишь». Конечно, он не думал, что Акаши тут же рванет к нему, но в ответ пришло короткое: «Я уже тут».

Ниджимура выругался, огляделся по сторонам. Акаши стоял в нескольких сотнях метров от него, тоже босиком, держа в одной руке кроссовки, а в другой телефон. Ветер трепал его футболку и волосы в лучших традициях романтических фильмов.

— Эй, — крикнул Ниджимура, не придумав ничего умнее, и помахал рукой.

Акаши заметил его и пошел навстречу, подсвечивая дорогу телефоном и осторожно ступая по песку, видимо, боясь наступить на острые камушки или стекло.

— Хорошо здесь, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом и подтягивая колени ближе к груди, — только грязно.

Ниджимура пнул в сторону пустую бутылку из-под чая и потянулся, с удовольствием разминая затекшую шею.

— Не хочешь поговорить? – спросил Акаши серьезно.

— Не очень.

— Хорошо.

Ниджимура очень хотел поговорить, но совершенно не знал, о чем. Даже не так — знал, о чем, но не знал, как. Они просидели так, кажется, около часа. Пока Акаши не сообщил, что замерз, и не потянул Ниджимуру за рукав майки. Тот вздрогнул, напрягся всем телом и осознал, что отступать ему некуда.

Губы Акаши были теплые. Про «замерз» он наверняка наврал. Ниджимура целовал его осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть. Но когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы забираются в волосы на затылке, не сдержался, протолкнул язык в рот и положил руки на плечи, притягивая к себе. Акаши отвечал ему, прижимался ближе, скользил рукой по шее и груди, оглаживал живот. В какой-то момент Ниджимура понял, что готов трахнуть его прямо здесь, на пляже, и плевать на грязный песок и шумных людей, веселившихся в барах в какой-то паре сотен метров отсюда. Ниджимура спускался губами все ниже по гладкой и мягкой коже, ласкал шею, прикусывал ключицы, боясь оставить на них красные отметины. Голова кружилась, от дыхания Акаши, легкого и прерывистого, тяжелело внизу живота.

— Мы не будем заниматься этим здесь, — шепнул он, уткнувшись носом ему в висок, — Шузо.

«Почему нет?» — хотелось прокричать Ниджимуре, но он послушно отстранился, прикрывая ладонями лицо, чтобы не смотреть Акаши в глаза.

— Идем, — тот поднялся на ноги и отряхнул брюки от песка.

Ниджимура смутно помнил, как они добрались до дома, поднялись на второй этаж, открыли дверь. Как только они нырнули в темную комнату он с силой толкнул Акаши к стене, прижался всем телом. От стояка уже в глазах искрило, Акаши ловко управился с его ширинкой, обхватил член горячей сухой ладонью и провел по нему. Поднял на Ниджимуру темный взгляд:

— У меня нет презервативов и смазки, Шузо. Так что просто подрочим друг другу, а потом я могу сделать тебе минет.

Ниджимура заскулил — к таким разговорам в исполнении Акаши он не был готов. Щеки и шея горели от неторопливых прикосновений. От всего Акаши. Он потянул наверх майку с растянутым воротом и выдохнул. Мышцы перекатывались под тонкой кожей при каждом движении, хотелось потрогать их все, облизать Акаши с ног до головы. Ниджимура переступил, снимая штаны, и попятился к кровати, потянув Акаши на себя. Забрался ладонями под резинку брюк, с силой сжал задницу. Офигеть, кто бы мог подумать, что будет настолько хорошо.

Когда Акаши устроился на его бедрах поудобнее и обхватил оба их члена, Ниджимура практически отключился. Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы провалиться в такой оргазм, от которого заложило уши. Акаши упал на него сверху, придавив к постели. От его волос, кажется, до сих пор пахло морем, солью. Ниджимура запустил в них руку, слегка поворачивая голову, и поцеловал уголок губ. Акаши улыбнулся, как всегда сдержанно, моргнул пару раз и снова закрыл глаза.

— Нужно в душ, — прошептал Ниджимура, хотя по правде говоря, меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось вставать.

Акаши приподнялся и взял свои трусы, стер с животов остатки спермы, слез с кровати, включил в ванной свет.

— Я пойду первым, если ты не против, — сказал он.

Ниджимура лениво помотал головой, надеясь, что его поймут без слов, и повернулся на бок. Дверь за собой Акаши не захлопнул, и теперь свет, тонкой полоской выбивающийся из ванной, слепил глаза. Ниджимура прикрылся локтем, вспоминая предложение про минет. Кажется, от него нужно будет отказаться, иначе завтра он просто не встанет к первой тренировке. И даже ко второй.

***

Следующий день оказался щедрым на победы. Уже до обеда они взяли восемь матчей из десяти. В двух из них размазали соперников, уложившись в пятнадцать минут. Ниджимура ощущал себя на подъеме. То ли дело было в наконец-то установившейся верной тактике, то ли во вчерашней ночи, но игра шла так, как надо. Акаши держался невозмутимо, иногда подсказывая в выборе героев или критических моментах, но никогда не настаивал. Как и обещал когда-то, полностью вверив игру капитану Ниджимуре.

За ужином к нему подсел Тацуя, уставший, но довольный. Он стащил из бенто Ниджимуры мясной шарик и, прожевав его, сказал:

— Сейчас я как никогда верю, что мы сможем победить.

— Да ладно?

— Точно тебе говорю, Шу!

Ниджимура ответил на его улыбку и бросил косой взгляд на Акаши. Тот сидел в своей юкате и потягивал апельсиновый сок через соломинку, покусывая самый ее край. Эта победа определенно была за Ниджимурой. Дело осталось за малым: выиграть мировой чемпионат и рвануть на пару недель куда-нибудь, где нет компьютеров, но есть чистый песок и Акаши. Хороший план.


End file.
